


Subunits' Center

by KeahiFCTF2



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Groping, Hakodate Subunit Carnival, Heartwarming, Hugging, Humor, Kawaii, Kissing, Loads and Loads of Ships, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeahiFCTF2/pseuds/KeahiFCTF2
Summary: While everyone prepares for the Subunit Carnival, Chika decides to play with everyone and making sure they are having a good time. Little did she know, they are more than happy to let her spend time with them.





	Subunits' Center

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chika was asked by AZALEA to do something for them.

"Alright! Now we just add this here..."

"No no no! It won't be as symmetrical! Symmetry is important for a lady and Chika is no different!"

"We're just dressing Chika-chan up, Dia-san. There is no harm in making things asymmetrical."

Of course there was no problem with that, but for Takami Chika herself there is an issue with dressing her up without any sort of warning. Even though it's winter in Hakodate, Chika felt hot as hell, extremely itchy around her back thanks to the dress, and she desperately needed to go to the bathroom. In addition, Chika outright hates being welded in one spot with no hope to move.

Chika should have known better to accept a seedy plea for help from the AZALEA group. It was innocent enough with Kanan, Hanamaru and Dia wanting Chika's opinion on the choreography as well as how they could communicate with the fans after their performance. She accepted the task, already finished with her meeting with the rest of CYaRon about gun safety. However, as soon as she got into the room, AZALEA asked her to stand still as they dressed her up in an admittedly beautiful Princess Dress.

Now here she stood, donned in that same beautiful dress and being adorned with all sorts of wash-off face and body paint, her hair done nicely, and wearing a crown more befitting of a Queen rather than a Princess.

"Errrr Kanan-chan?" Chika sweatdropped, the need to use the bathroom now more apparent. "Can I use the Restroom?"

"Almost," Kanan replied as she put together the finishing touches on the painted heart made on Chika's cheek. She then marveled at her work. "Alright! I'm done with my painting, what about you girls?"

"I'm already finished, zura~" Hanamaru said, feeling proud of her musical note paintings on Chika's right arm. She then turned to Dia. "Dia-san?"

Dia growled as she messed up doing her "super ultra perfect" Sakura Blossom she did near the base of Chika's leg. "I need a little bit more time... Just gotta put in the last touches..."

Chika groaned. "Well hurry up Dia-san! I can't hold it in!"

Kanan and Hanamaru smiled joyfully as Chika pouted. Despite messing up because of Chika's complaining, even Dia felt her heart go aflutter. They all had the same thought go through their heads.

_'Chika-chan is so cute. Her charisma is like a Queen but her pouting is more akin to a poodle. Kawaii~'_

Thankfully for Chika, it really didn't take that long for Dia to finally finish with her art. With one last look, Dia gave the rest of AZALEA the a-okay.

"And that should do it!" Dia said.

"Does that mean I'm done?!" Chika fidgeted, not wanting to wait to use the bathroom.

"Not yet." Kanan said with a smile. Chika awaited for more words to come out of Kanan's mouth, but none came. The Gay Dolphin smiled as she saw the Mikan being close to tears. However, not wanting to see such a cute face to be ruined, Kanan continued. "But you can use the Bathroom for now."

"YAY!" Chika jumped up and down for joy as she rushed to the bathroom, but not before yelling. "I'll be back as soon as you know it!"

By the time Chika left the room, the members of AZALEA looked at one another with vicious smirks writ on their faces.

"Now it's time for phase two~" Hanamaru giggled as she and the rest of her subunit begin to change into a new set of clothes.

 

* * *

 

Chika sighed happily as she left the Restrooms. She didn't ruin the dress while in there and tried her damned hardest not to ruin the body and face paints her friends made. They were very well done in Chika's opinion and she couldn't wait to figure out what AZALEA are doing next. In fact, she wondered why she was the one who had to wear the dress. She knew that the centers are all different when it comes to subunits so there was no "designated costume" for subunit centers.

All of this wonder lingered in the Mikan's head as she finally reached the door to where AZALEA are residing for their subunit meetings. Despite being the main protagonist, she knocked on the door, not wanting to burst into a surprise.

"Kanan-chan! Hanamaru-chan! Dia-chan! I'm back!" Chika yelled.

However, much to Chika's surprise, there was no response. She knocked again and it was still quiet. Getting frustrated at the fact that AZALEA was giving her the silent treatment, Chika did what Anime Protags do best and burst through the door.

"Okay! I don't know what you are planning, but it better be something that... is... more..."

Chika froze as she saw all three members of AZALEA dressed up in their concert outfits and surrounding one single chair. They look super submissive, but their gazes being directly at Chika told something different.

"I'm so sorry your Majesty," Kanan apologized and bowed. "It was unpolite of us to keep you waiting."

"W-Wait..." Chika stammered. "Majesty?!"

"Was it lonely using the Restroom?" Hanamaru continued, holding her hand out towards Chika. "We can provide you with the company you need~"

"W-Well... I do feel lonely at times in my life but-"

"Then why don't you stay with us?" Dia said. "We would provide you with the best experience possible~"

"HOLD UP!" Chika yelled. The AZALEA group recoiled in shock by such a loud burst from their Mikan which finally allowed Chika to get some answers. "What is the meaning of this?! Could you girls tell me why you dress me up and why you are acting so strangely? Am I missing something?"

The girls not named Chika looked at each other before turning back to her with frowns.

"I... I'm so sorry about this Chika-chan..." Kanan came up to her childhood friend first. "It was my idea. We all have a...." Kanan blushed intensely before finally spilling out the beans. "crush... a crush on you."

Chika looked at them with a shocked expression. "A crush? Y-You mean... you all..."

"Yes Chika, we have feelings for you." Hanamaru said, her eyes watered with tears as she held Chika's hands tight. "But we didn't just want to give you Azaleas!"

As much as Chika would love Azaleas for pun purposes (or what she thought was pun purposes), she still wasn't as convinced. "But why though?"

This time, Dia stepped up to Chika. "Because you deserve better. You are our Queen despite what your personality says otherwise. Of course some of us are far more popular in the Aqours Rankings, but we look up to you not for beauty but for leadership. Thus," She then bows to the Mikan. "It's only fitting for you to dress like a royal."

Now Chika understood why they did this. Why they made her stand still for minutes, if not hours, on end. Why they allowed her to use the bathroom despite things still needing to be done (though Chika also thought that it was more or less a nice gesture). And it was also why they are dressed like this and why the chair, as basic as it appears, seemed to have the aura of a throne. A throne fit for a ruling monarch.

Chika sighed and hugged the three. "I don't know why you did this, but I can appreciate what you had done. Especially the dress."

Hanamaru teared up immediately. "D-Does this mean you accept our feelings?!"

"Well in a sense." Chika explained. "I just hope other things don't get in the way."

"Then that's good for us." Kanan replied as she attacked Chika using her signature Hagu Shiyo technique with Hanamaru following suit.

"You girls are so shameless..." Dia said as she guided Chika - no - her _Queen_ to the chair and let her sit down properly. Hanamaru then gave her a scepter that looked similar to the wands used for their lives in the past and was made for Torikoriko Please. Chika accepted her royal scepter and sat down proudly with AZALEA cuddling around her.

Though there was one question lingering in her mind.

"Why did you think that I shouldn't deserve normal things?" Chika asked. "I know I hate being normal all the time, but even the simpler things are good enough."

"We did our research!" Kanan quipped.

Dia furrowed her eyes towards her fellow Third Year. "Was that all to make sure that this story has some dialogue that is relevant to the Chapter Title?"

Kanan sweated beads. "Maaaaybee...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the ending seemed nonsensical but it was the best that I could come up! QAQ
> 
> But anyways, this fic is basically a series of Chika x Everyone that involves the Subunit Antics! I would be going by the order of the Subunits in the Hakodate Carnival (AZALEA > CYaRon > Guilty Kiss > Saint Snow) before doing a full on Harem Chika fic for the last one.
> 
> Also it's not going to all be love confessions and future chapters will be more about Chika's established relationships, especially with CYaRon.


End file.
